1. Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to digital images and, more particularly, to deleting digital images from an apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Devices having a digital camera, such as a smartphone for example, are well known. Images taken by the digital camera are stored in an internal memory in images files, such as still images and video images for example. If the image files are not deleted, and the user continues to capture additional images, the internal memory will become full, and the device will be prevented from storing any additional images.